A way out of the darkness
by SkyWonder
Summary: After being on your own for a year, you should think people would forget about you. But one day of group of strangers riding dragons, come and take you away from your home. Whats going on, who are the boy with the Night Fury, is your past back to haunt you? What dangers and adventures lies ahead of you. Hiccup x Reader, hiccupxreader, how to train you dragon, HTTYD2
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody who read this!

I'm very happy that you will try to read this story, it's my first time writing a story so have a little mercy on my. ^_^ But of course I will like to hear from you if there's some irritating mistakes, or just something you would point out. I hope you will like this, so enjoy.

This is after HTTYD2, so there are spoilers if you haven't seen the movie.

* * *

 **A way out of darkness.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **You're pov.**

Walking through the forest is very relaxing, everything is so green and light this time at year. My bag full of herbs is bumping against my hip, as I walk towards what I've started to call `home´. Walking by the next group of trees, I see the cave, my home. Surrounded by dragons, as always, but why do one of them have a… saddle? I don't remember putting that on, or that dragon…. Just as I get it, I'm surrounded by six strangers.

 **Four days before: Hiccup pov.**

Its bin 5 months since Drago Bludfist attacked, and my father Stoick the Vast died. Life has returned back to the peaceful days, with one exception, I'm the new chief. It's harder than I thought, but I somewhat enjoy it. The only thing is that I don't get to fly on toothless so much as before, and my map hasn't expanded. Of course I'm not going to stop, I just have to wait till there is less things to do around here, or I hope so…

"Hiccup" I turn around and see Astrid coming towards me, "yes" I say, looking at her with question in my eyes. She looks worried, there is something wrong. "Hiccup, this morning a ship from a faraway land came to Berk, and they wish to speak with you" her eyes was still looking worried. "About what, what's wrong Astrid"? Looking away, she says "you have to ask them, they won't explain it till you are there, come lets go together" okay, something was definitely not right here.

We walked to the great hall, Toothless running around behind us. Astrid let go of my hand and walked in through the doors first. I took a deep breath and walked inside, toothless right behind me. Inside stood a group of maybe, 15 huge, scary looking men, all draped in skin jackets, and not to forget, the impressive amounts of weapons they carried around. But even so they all backed away when they saw toothless, but that is understandable.

One of them stepped forward, their leader I suppose, starting to present himself. "I am Sir Vermundr Archibald member of the Ulfr tribe, we have come a long way to meet you." With everybody looking at me, I just remembered to present myself, I always forget this. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of the Hooligan tribe" the last part came out weird, I'm still not used to say that, luckily nobody seemed to notice.

"What have you come all this way for? I don't remember to have encountered your tribe before." He looked if I'd asked something very unpleasant, which didn't make sense. Looking down he said, "Sir Haddock" he stopped. _Oh, no this wasn't good_ , "yes?" I asked. Still looking away he said, "You were the one who defeated Drago Bludvist, and his Dragon army." _Well not alone, but how did he know that anyway?_ "And you're the only person we felt we could go to" _why?_ "we have a huge problem," _this isn't going in a good direction…_ He took a deep breath _"_ you see before he lost, our former chief was Drago bludvist, but now we have a different problem, because- "He didn't get to say anymore, because every person in the room had drawn their weapons and pointed them at Vermundr and his group. Behind me Toothless started growling and showing his teeth's, that is never good. Just as I would say something, a voice from behind the big men yelled "WAIT". A small person, a little younger than me I think, pushed himself forward. "Please listen to us, we don't want to fight" They really didn't, they hadn't even drawn their many weapons. "Wait" everybody looked at me again," let's hear what they want to say".

"But Hiccup" Astrid yelled "we can't trust them, they attacked us remember"? _Yeah, I remember, even if I don't want to._ "Astrid I'm just saying that we should hear what they have to say, she looked at me, as if I were insane. "Okay?" I asked, "Okay." She said, but didn't put their weapon down, actually nobody in our tribe did. Still they stepped back, or at least a little. "Okay, let me hear what you have to say."

The boy took a deep breath, and looked me directly in the eyes. "I will start from the beginning: Many years ago before I was born, we had great problems with dragons. Drago came and took control over them, and then the village." _I could imagine him doing that,_ "he did a lot of thing, like creating a dragon army. But before that, he got a wife at some point, she was very beautiful and liked by many people. She wasn't seen much after the marriage, and she died some year after, because of on illness." He stopped and I got the feeling that we hat got to the important part.

"Then some years ago, when he started to create the dragon army, he gathered the whole village and made a pronouncement… he was going to announce the person who was going to stand in for him, while him and his men were out collecting dragons. We thought it would be one of his most trusted men, but no…. it was his only child, his daughter.

 **Many hours later:**

It finally ended, it had taken hours to calm everybody down, and come to an agreement. It was decided that I, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishleg, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were going with the Ulfr tribe to their land. It would take almost three days to get there by ship, but we couldn't take the dragons, when I didn't know the way. So we were going early tomorrow morning, and Snotloud was "tired just by the thought!" as he said. At least we have some time to make a plan to confront Drago's child, what was her name again? My thoughts are interrupted by toothless knocking me to the ground, starting liking me. "Arrhhh stop, stop, stop! I get it, I get it!" _Great now I'm covered in dragon salvia, but I also want to fly._ "Okay Bud, let's go flying" I climbed on, and we were off the ground a second later. Flying is the best thing Iknow, and now I remember her name, (y/n).

* * *

So I hope you liked it, please review if you want, that would make me very happy. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. See you next time. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Strange people**

"Come on!"Ruffnut shouted, "How slow can this ship be?" grumping he walk over to the others. I must admit this was boring, it's incredible to think how used you get to flying. Toohtless and the ither dragons were flying around over the ship, I've locked toothless tail, but it still wasn't perfeck jet.

It is the third morning on board on the ship, and soon we will arrive on Ulfr. We have everything planned, how we will hide and attack, to get (y/n). Surprisingly the young boy who spoke up during the meeting was the one that knew most about (y/n) when we planned what to do. Her hiding place, when she was away, the dragons by the cave, _I wonder how he know all that._ I think his name was Sveinn, maybe he know (y/n) more than he let us know.

From above I hear a voice yelling "land in Sight" _finally._

 **Later:**

We are hiding in the forest, waiting for (y/n) to come back. Sveinn was right about her not being here, and about the dragons, but that wasn't a problem for us. "I understand why she doesn't get so many visitors" whispered Tuffnut, "Sshhhhh, what do you think were hiding for?" Astrid hissed. Shaking my head I peek through the trees, and discovered Hookfang by the cave together with the other dragons. _Oh no, "Snotl-"(y/n)_ stepped out from the trees on the side. She glanced around, and discovered Hookfang, _by Odin, why couldn't he keep an eye on his dragon?_ Toothless and the others are hiding in the trees, just as planned, _stupid dragon._ I made the hand signal and we stepped out from the shadows.

 **Your pov.**

They came out from the forest, I'm surrounded. I back slowly toward the cave, and call the dragon to me. Instantly they are beside me. I hear a thud and grumble, _no!_ she couldn't come out. "Stay! Don't leave the cave."

It became quiet, _good now I can concentrate about what is in front of me._ There is a big fat boy, and beside him a Gronckle, _not so dangerous._ Two twins… I think, properly the Zippelback is theirs, _not a problem, they don't look so clever._ Then a strong looking guy with dark hair, and the Monstrous Nightmare, _that was the dragon I saw before… he could be trouble._ A girl with light hair and blue eyes, her dragon was definitely the Deadly Nadder, _I have to keep an eye on her._ The last is a skinny boy, with an leather outfit and a matching helmet. He only has one real leg, the other is made of metal, _I wonder how that happened._ I can't see his face, the helmet cover it. I can't see his dragon eihter, but it properly was somewhere round here. _Not good._

Anyway I have to escape, maybe I can distract them and fly away, they properly follow, and otherwise the other dragons will protect her.

I start whispering, but is interrupted by the guy with the helmet "Please wait" he called "we would like to talk to you, I promise no harm will come to you." _Yeah right, like I've never heard that one before._ "That's what they all say, and it never ends well." I answered, he looks to the other dragon riders and said "we don't want to hurt you." How insulting, who does he think he is, as if they could hurt me. "Oh, that wasn't what I meant," I corrected, "I meant that it never ended well for the other part."

I smirked and glared the most evil glaze I could. "I would recommend you to leave now, before I get angry," I added. They didn't move, "I'm afraid, that we can't do that" he replied, "but if you-"I stops him. "you leave me no choice, I gave you chance to leave, but you declined." I sighed "attack."

On my command, the dragons approved the riders. I run over to Flametongue, but as I am just going to fly away I see the boy. There I something about him, and the fact his dragon isn't here, because I'm sure he has a dragon.

As the dragon come closer and closer, he slowly removes his helmet. I'm stunned, he is breathtaking, and he has brown hair and green eyes. I can't help watching him, throwing the helmet on the ground, he takes out his sword. A strange sword, but still… I don't like this, it's no normal sword, and it could be dangerous. I jump down drawing my own sword, and run towards them

Then the blade lights op, burning with fire. Surprised I stop, he turns it off again, but then something green comes out of the other end. He do something and then fire, I guess its gas from the Zippelback. The dragon don't want to attack anymore I see that, and so reach his arm out and pat my Deadly Nadder. I've never seen anyone do that, I'm not sure if they really is bad people; to be honest they don't look like it. My sword is knocked out of my hand, and hands grab my arm. _Nope, as I thought I don't like them,_ "let go, you son of a troll!" I sneered.

Flametongue roars and runs toward me and the person holding me; I think it's the boy with the Monstrous Nightmare. As he comes closer a dragon as black as the night jump out of nowhere and roars loudly, a Night Fury.

I don't understand it, all the dragons' just stops and bows? "Toothless!" laughed the boy with the fake leg, "I think you just saved us." The Night Fury Toothless, make a sound that sounds like a gurgling laughing. "I can't believe you have a Night Fury, I thought that..." I stop out of breath. "Yeah and it isn't just any Night fury, It's the alfa" stated the fat boy. "Impossible" I mumbled "who are you?" he looked away from Toothless, and into my eyes, and announced. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, chief of Berk, and the person who defeated your father, Drago Bludfist." N _o way._

 **Later:**

I'm sitting on the Monstrous Nightmare, we are back in my village. Right now Hiccup is talking to Vermundr about what to do with me, as if I were a wild animal nobody wants, but you can't let it go _. I wonder if they are going to kill me, which would solve the problem._ To be honest right now I don't care what happens to me, I'm too shocked about my father. Not that I loved him, or even liked him, but I just thought that he couldn't be defeated, that was why I ran away. I guess he was killed; otherwise he wouldn't stop or give up. _Well I guess some part of me reminds of him…_

"We can't just let her live, she is too dangerous, she can control dragons!" thundered Vermundr.

"No, no, we can't kill her, she haven't done anything brutal or harmful," Hiccup insisted. _Huh he defended me… I didn't expect that. He is properly one of these, "I want to save the world" kind of people._

The boy in front of, him with the Monstrous Nightmare, joked; "No, she just attacked us with dragond and weapons." The twin brother laughed, "yeah, nothing to think about."

"Stop it guys" Hiccup hissed, "yeah, stop it guys" the twin sister echoed, "we just nearly died, no big deal."

The girl with the blue eyes said "she actually gave us a change to leave, we just didn't do it."

"Thanks Astrid" _Oh, that's her name,_ "it's good to know someone supports me." Hiccup look back at Vermundr, "I think we can find a solution without anyone getting killed."

Vermundr looked like he just heard something funny and insulting on the same time. "I don't think so, she is evil." _Well I never liked him anyway,_ "I don't believe that." Hiccup actually seems serious, just w _hat did he say?_ "Why don't you take her with you to Berk then? That would solve the problem." _Jep I don't like Vermundr, more like I despise him. Yeah that works; I despise him, good word._

I don't think I've been this insulted, "I'm not an animal or a thing you know. I'm a person, a human being, and I understand what you are saying." They all look at me now; _finally, you would think they would keep a better eye on the enemy._ "Can't hold me down forever, I'm not even sure what you're problem is. I never hurt any of you; my father did, but not me. I can't choose my parents, but you choose to hate me anyway, without giving me a change.

Hiccups Green eyes, stares into mine, he smiles. "You know what; I think I will take you, on your word Vermundr. (y/n), do you want to come with us to Berk?"

 _Hmmm, why not?_ "Well it was getting boring here anyway, so that sound fine." I couldn't help smiling, there is something about him I can't explain.

 **Hiccup pov.**

As soon as (y/n) was free from the ropes, she gracefully slides down from Hookfang. She walk over to me and Vermundr, "what are you doing, she could attack." Vermund looks furious, which make him red in the face.

"No I won't" (y/n) snaps. "I'm pretty tired of being here, I just need my things and then to say goodbye to my dragons. Then I will be gone, forever." She looks determined, "well with tha-"I'm interrupted.

"You're not going to take the dragons with you?" The young boy from before, is standing and stares at (y/n). Turning, she look back at him. "No, I'm not. They live here, I won't take them away from their home." She glance around, "but you don't have fear that the will attack, I can assure you they won't." (y/n) seems depressed when she looks back at him, "goodbye, Jacob." With that she turn around, and walks over to… Toothless?

"Well I guess were are off, you can always come to Berk again." I walk over to (y/n) and Toothless, I get on, "are you coming?"

"Yes"

 **In the Forest**

(y/n) is packing her things and, saying goodbye to her dragons. She has a kind of armor on, to be honest she is very beautiful. With her (h/c), and (e/c).

She come over to us, "well I'm ready to go" she smiles.

"Okay who are going to ride with?" I asked.

She smiles, "oh, I'm not going to ride with any of you."

Astrid lift her eyebrow, "that rude you know, and how is you going to come with us to berk if you don't fly? Just saying is a long way to swim."

(y/n) looked amused, "I'm planning to fly, but just on my own dragon"

"I through you said that you wouldn't take any dragon with you?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Well Stardancer dosnt count, I couldn't leave without her." She has as soft gaze, maybe Stardancer meant the same for her, as Toothless meant to me. Just then Toothless growled, and pushed my arm. "Well where is she?" I smile, she look up in the sky and whistle.

I hear wings in the air, and a moment after a black dragon lands in front of us and roars.

"This is Stardancer" (y/n) smirked, walking over to her dragon.

A Night Fury.

* * *

Hi there ^^

I hoped you liked it, and that there weren't too many wrong spelled words.

English is not my native langue, so I hope it's okay. ;D

I will try to make the Chapters about this long, but I can also make them shorter and upload more often. Tell me what you want, I will always be glad to hear from you.

Until next time ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A way out of the darkness**

 **chapter 3**

 **Hiccup pov.**

"Woaw another Nigh fury," Ruffnut mumbled.

Astrid walked over to me, "Hiccup I thought Toothless was the last Night fury."

"Yeah me too Astrid, me too." (y/n)'s dragon Stardancer started jumping around her, pushing until she fell on the ground.

"No, no, no, no, noooooo!" Stardancer was on top of her. "You stupid dragon, why do you, do this all the time?"

She started pushing her way out below the dragon, "you are too fat, couldn't you lose some weight?" instead of moving Stardancer just put more weight on her, "Ahhhrrr you are crushing me!"

She was glaring at us, "could I get some help here, or will you just stand there all day?"

"Uhhmm" I glanced at Snotluod, and he nodded, "what should we do?" I asked.

"Just pull me out, it can't be that hard." (y/n) reached out her arms, and we walked over and took one each. "Okay on three" I said "one, two, three," we started pulling.

"Come on! Put some more strength into it" (y/n) commanded. She slowly came free from the dragon, and the second her legs were out, she jumped up.

Brushing dust of her cloths, she grunted "you idiotic dragon, always trouble." Stardancer just laughed and pushed (y/n) one more time, "okay, I give, I give."

The dragon started grinning and jumping around (y/n).

"Unbelievable" (y/n) looked at me; apparently I said that out loud.

"Really? I mean Toothless are also a Night fury." She walked over to Toothless, and Stardancer followed. "That was also one of the reasons why I trusted you." She began rubbing Toothless under his chin, Stardancer moved closer and (y/n) stepped a little away. The two dragons confronted each other, and then started playing.

"Well that wasn't what I meant," she just looked confused at me "A-anyway, how did you capture a Night fury?"

"I wouldn't say captured, we just… became friends." She smiled to me, but it was as something wasn't quite right, but I couldn't set my finger on it.

"Hiccup" Astrid and the others were looking at me, "maybe we should fly home to berk before it get dark, if we do it now we can still get the before the sun goes down"

She was right, "okay then lets fly back." We all got on our dragons, (y/n) had to carry her stuff but it looked like she didn't have more than one backpack.

"(y/n) do you need help to carry your things?" Snotloud was asking her. (no I only have this) she pointed at her backpack, (so its fine, thank you."

"No problem"

"Umm well let's get back." We all set of.

 **Later:**

We've been flying for a while now, Astrid and I was in front of the others. "Are you sure this was a good idea" Astrid asked again for the 5 time. "Yeah Astrid I am, I don't believe she is evil." I don't know how many times I've said that now, "but-"Astrid protested. "Listen even if she does something bad, we have Toothless, and he is the Dragon Alfa. So I don't think she will have a chance, okay?" I glared at her with an intense look; I was tired of this conversation.

Behind us the others were beginning to sound exited, I looked their direction and saw (y/n) starting to fly a little higher, and then they dropped.

 **Your pov.**

I've learned the names of all of them now, the twins was called Ruffnut, the girl and her dragon Barf, Tuffnut the boy and Belch.

Then the fat boy called Fishlegs and his Gronckels' name was Meatlug.

The strongest looking boy; Snotloud and his dragon Hookfang, then Astrid and Stormfly.

Hiccup and Toothless, the names I learned first, they were flying in front of us other, together with Astrid.

 _Properly talking about me, not that it matters…_

"Hey (y/n)" I turned and saw Fishleg looking at me. "umm you see we've only ever know Toothless, and we thought he was the last Night fury." _Yeah I understand why, and there's a good reason_ …"So I was just wondering, if all Night Fury's were as fast and precise as him." I smirked, "that sound like a challenge." My smile became bigger, "well I don't know how fast Toothless is, but we aren't exactly slow, are we girl?" Stardancer growls low in return, "let us show them." We shot up in the sky, prepared our self and then, we dived down.

We fell quickly, and just before we hit water, we straightened up. Stardancer flew along the water, dipping the end of her right wing in the sea as we turned. We started lying up again making loops and other tricks; _it's a long time since we flew like this._

Back with the others I asked, "So how was that?" I couldn't help laughing; their faces just looked so funny.

"So is it as good as Toothless and Hiccup," I looked Hiccup in the eyes, "or are we better?" I was challenging him; I knew that, but this was just too much fun.

"Did you heard that Toothless?" he growled in response "lets show her." They started doing a lot of amazing trick, and then returned. "Well that wasn't so bad I guess" I smiled at him, "we are not done yet, right bud." Just as he says that he pulls a lever, and then hiccup falls down without Toothless.

"What!" Hiccup grabs something by his legs and then he... flies? He flies around a little before getting back on Toothless. "Well?" he bragged, "okay I give you that, but we aren't all behind just so you know."

I glanced at Stardancer and she nods, _good she hates to lose just as much as me._ I get up so I am standing on her, and then jump. I heard the other scream, but Star dancer is right behind me and picks me up before I hit the water, we fly back.

"Well that was fun, right girl?" and then all of us start laughing. "You are crazy, you know." Hiccup grins at me, "like you can talk" I joked back.

 **Some hours later:**

It was almost evening and we would soon arrive on Berk. I could see it in the horizon, it looked beautiful, with the mountains, the forest, and the village down to the sea. _This is where we are going to live from now on,_ "that doesn't look so bad does it Stardancer?" she looks at me, and then Roars so high that the bird on Berk fly away. I smile; _no, this doesn't look bad at all._

 **Hey everybody :3**

 **So this chapter took a little longer than expected, I'm sorry.**

 **But anyway I hope it wasn't too bad, I was very unsure about what to write, but I think it turned out okay. I am looking forward to writing the nest chapter, because thing get very interesting there ^_^**

 **Thank for reading it means a lot to me, and please review if there is anything, or I don't know…**

 **also if any of you is wondering how your armor looks like, I have a picture of how I think it looks. I can put it up next time if you want. ^_^**

 **Anyway see you next time :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HTTYD2**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **So here it is, it took longer than expected to get it out. I have been really busy, so sadly is not so long. I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner this time.**

 **Anyway I hope you will like it, enjoy! :3**

We landed on an open area, with smaller houses around, and a big one facing the sea.

Everything seemed calm enough, but then one big man yelled "They are back. Hiccup and the others are back." In at split moment Vikings from all around us was coming.

There was so many voices that I couldn't understand what they were saying. Through it seemed that they all wanted to talk to Hiccup. That make sense, he is chief and all.

Hiccup took it very calm, just like the other 5. I was apparently the only one who found this strange.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Astrid walking through the crowd of Viking and toward a person. He kind of looked familiar, but it was hard to tell. Still I had an uneasy feeling, like if I've done something bad. _That must be my imagination running wild, like I would know someone here._

Hiccup was still talking to all the people, but now they seemed a little more calm, and I could separate their voices;

"My ship is broken, so I can't go fishing anymore, please help me fix it"

"But my house got burned, and we live there so we should come first."

"Well my sheep's are running free, and we can't let them get lost."

"But-"everybody started fighting again; _they can't expect Hiccup to fix all of their small problems, can they?_ Hiccup signaled to toothless, and he roared very loud.

Everybody became silence "listen I will help all of you, but first I need to help (y/n). She comes from another land called Ulfr, but she is going to stay here from now."

Suddenly everybody eyes were on me, I was standing beside Toothless. Stardancer flew away as all the people came, she don't like big crowds, just like me.

A voice from behind spoked up, "wait did you say (y/n) from Ulfr?" A big man pushed through the crowd, the same man Astrid was talking to before.

I got a shock because I actually knew this guy, and I didn't especially like him, - Eret.

He saw me and clearly recognized me; the look on his face said it all. He drew his sword, _Oh no._ "Hiccup do you know who this person is?" he mumbled in a low voice.

Hiccup blinked and started "yes I do, and that's also the reason she is here, I mean she couldn't stay there." Hiccup seemed calm, like he didn't want to discuss this.

Erek looked furious, "you can't mean that, she is dangerous." The other Vikings was confused, like in why would this girl be dangerous, or _how?_

I sighed "Erek I never wanted to hurt anyone, and-"

"like I believe that, I haven't forgotten what you did." Erek interrupted me, yeah oblivious you wouldn't forget something like that. His eyes were filled with hate and discuts "you are the reason I got burned, the reason he…"

 _I know it was my fault, but please don't tell them. For Odin's sake don't tell them my- "_ you can't be trusted, (y/n) daughter of Drago Bludvist" _name._

 _Great._

There was a moment were everybody was silence, and then.. everybody had their weapon up… again. Or Hiccup and the others didn't' which was something new.

"Hiccup is it true?" a person in the crowd asked, but I couldn't see who.

"Well" he hesitated, properly trying to avoid uproar. "It is but-"everybody started yelling again.

"Should we capture her?"

"No. we should get her away from here."

"She can properly control dragons, so maybe we should just kill her."

 _Why is it always like this, am not him, I've never gotten a chance to be my own person. I will always be Drago Blusvist daughter, and there's nothing I can do when people won't listen!_

Hiccup was trying to calm people down, but they didn't hear it. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Stardancer came flying and landed in front of me, and everything became chaos.

 **Hours later:**

I don't know how, but somehow Hiccup and Astrid got everybody to calm down. Astrid was actually the one who got Erek down on the grown, and he was the first one, even when he has most against me.

I took a deep breath, _I mean it's not like anyone accepts me but at least they are not trying to kill me._ "It's a start, won't you say girl?" Stardancer pushed my arm and growls lowly.

I hear footsteps behind me, when I turn around I see Hiccup and Toothless approving. "It was really hectic in there huh?" he reach his arm behind his head, and scratch his hair. "Don't worry I'm sure they will warm up, they're just surprised and worried." He smiled nervously, and I couldn't help but feel more at easy, even if I didn't believe it. "Yah, maybe you're right," I smiled back at him.

"Um I was thinking, that since you don't have anywhere to sleep then…" he actually blushed a little, "then you can sleep by me." _Really, he meant it?_ "Thank you but tonight is a very beautiful night, and I think Stardancer and I will just sleep outside." He was obvious surprised, "but it can really be cold outside at night, I can't-"

"It's fine, we often do this, but we would appreciate it if we can come in the morning and get some breakfast." I giggled; there was something over him I couldn't place. "Okay, if you are sure you want to seep outside, I guess it's okay. Plus you're welcome to eat breakfast with us, it will be nice not eating alone." That was some sadness in his voice, but it didn't think about it. "So let me show where I live," we followed him.

His house was bigger than the others, but I guess that's expected when he is Chief. He opened the door and looked back at me, "do you want to come in?"

"No thank you, me and Stardancer will just go to sleep now." I smiled at him.

"Okay, Goodnight then," he smiled whit a soft look in his eyes. "Goodnight," I answered.

We found a good spot in the forest, where we could see the sky. The stars was beautiful here, were clear. Stardancer and I looked at the stars for a long time before we curled together and feel asleep.

 **Hoped you enjoyed it, please rewiew :3**

 **See you next time. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Your Pov.**

It was rather early in the morning I started walking toward Hiccups house. Stardancer was jumping around me, excited to see Toothless I suppose.

The door was open, and I could hear noise from inside. I went inside and follow the noise to the kitchen. Toothless was standing on top of a table with a fish in his mouth; while hiccup was treating him with a wooden spoon in his hand.

I laughed, unable to hold it in anymore. They both turned and looked at me, at that moment Stardancer pushed past me in into the kitchen.

"Great, now there TWO dragons in here" Hiccup threw his arms in the air. I was still laughing, and the two dragons just continued playing with Hiccup.

"Okay, okay" I took a fish from the floor, "come here girl." She turned and saw the fish in my hand, then ran over to me.

I threw the fish outside, and she dashed after it, Toothless right behind her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it" I looked a hiccup, "you just got lucky," he joked.

"Of course I did" laughing, we both finish the rest of the breakfast.

"I'm going to show you where the Dragon academy is, then I have to go and take care of some things" Hiccup got up on Toothless.

"Sounds good" I jumped on top of Stardancer, "show us the way, Chief." I smirked.

"Please don't call me that" he whined, I just smiled and flew away.

Toothless jumped off the ground and caught up to us in no time. "Didn't you say I should show you the way?" he directed Toothless towards us, so I had to move a little. "Fine" I said, and got back the same way.

We landed outside the village, near the ocean. A big building was in front of us, it looked more like an arena than an academy.

"What are you learning here?" I glanced at the metal bars on top of the arena.

"Well actually we are learning kids about dragons," he walked over to the gate. "Are you coming (y/n)?"

 _He really mean it, this is it?_ We went over to him, he smiled.

It really was an arena; there were more gates around the walls. Some place to put weapons, shields lying around.

The other guys were here to, but they didn't notice us at first. A thought hit me, "Hiccup?" I asked. This wasn't always an academy, was it?"

He avoided my eyes "no, a lot has happened the last couple of years." Looking everywhere but me he continued, "we weren't always on good terms with dragons, and here we learned to…"

"Kill dragons," I finish. He nodded, well I had the felling from the first time I saw the arena. At least they didn't kill a dragon anymore, that's more than many other places, including my old village.

I flacked a smile at him, "but the times changed." He smile back, but it was a somewhat sad smile. "Yes, they did and for the better luckily."

Then a lot of kids came running from the gateway, "Hiccup is here!"

"Are you going to teach us today" they all had this begging look on their faces.

"No I'm sorry; I have lot of things to do today." The looked disappointed now, Astrid and Fishleg came over to us.

"Astrid, (y/n) is going to be here today okay?" he asked. "Yeah that's fine, I'm sure she can help us." She smiled at me, even if it was forced.

"Then I will take off," he got on Toothless. "See you later," and with that he was gone.

I stayed in the academy for half a day, when I decided to go for a fly with Stardancer. I didn't do much anyway; there was really no need for me. Plus it as also getting boring hearing about the things I already knew. All the kids also avoided me, but they couldn't help looking at Stardancer. She was after all a Night fury, but I guess they were afraid of me and her. I would guess that they're about 12-13 years old, so still shorter than me.

As we flew around the village, I spotted Toothless on a rooftop. He was looking very bored, but where was Hiccup?

He looked up as we landed beside him, and started smiling. That was properly one of the cutes thing I've ever seen, he was adorable. "Where's Hiccup boy, did he leave you?"

He groaned and walked over to the edge of the roof, and looked down. Stardancer and I did the same, but I had to lad on my stomach to see properly.

Down there was a smith and Hiccup, making saddles I think. There was 5 viking standing outside waiting, Toothless roared and the al jumped a little.

"What wrong Toothless, I'm sorry but I don't have tim-"he saw me and stopped. "(y/n), what are you doing?" I was surprised. Before I got to say something, one of the Viking made a sudden noise. Stardancer got startled and accidently pushed me over the edge.

I was prepared to meet the ground; at least I wasn't so high up. But instead I meet flees and then ground and metal. I was lying on top of Hiccup, apparently he tried to catch me.

"Are you crazy? That's dangerous you could've got hurt" he scolded. "I could say the same to you, what were you thinking trying to catch me? You could have broken something you know" I replied. I looked him in the eyes, a moment of silence and then… we laughed.

 **Hello guys :3**

 **I'm sorry, this took some time. I know there didn't happen so much, but things will get better next time. I just don't want to rush things, it has to seem naturally. Or that how I like it ;-)**

 **Anyway I've already know what going to happen next, so hopefully the next chapter will come out faster. ^_^**

 **Hoped you liked it, and I'm very happy for your comments, thank you :3**

 **See you next time 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Your Pov.**

It was rather early in the morning I started walking toward Hiccups house. Stardancer was jumping around me, excited to see Toothless I suppose.

The door was open, and I could hear noise from inside. I went inside and follow the noise to the kitchen. Toothless was standing on top of a table with a fish in his mouth; while hiccup was treating him with a wooden spoon in his hand.

I laughed, unable to hold it in anymore. They both turned and looked at me, at that moment Stardancer pushed past me in into the kitchen.

"Great, now there TWO dragons in here" Hiccup threw his arms in the air. I was still laughing, and the two dragons just continued playing with Hiccup.

"Okay, okay" I took a fish from the floor, "come here girl." She turned and saw the fish in my hand, then ran over to me.

I threw the fish outside, and she dashed after it, Toothless right behind her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it" I looked a hiccup, "you just got lucky," he joked.

"Of course I did" laughing, we both finish the rest of the breakfast.

"I'm going to show you where the Dragon academy is, then I have to go and take care of some things" Hiccup got up on Toothless.

"Sounds good" I jumped on top of Stardancer, "show us the way, Chief." I smirked.

"Please don't call me that" he whined, I just smiled and flew away.

Toothless jumped off the ground and caught up to us in no time. "Didn't you say I should show you the way?" he directed Toothless towards us, so I had to move a little. "Fine" I said, and got back the same way.

We landed outside the village, near the ocean. A big building was in front of us, it looked more like an arena than an academy.

"What are you learning here?" I glanced at the metal bars on top of the arena.

"Well actually we are learning kids about dragons," he walked over to the gate. "Are you coming (y/n)?"

 _He really mean it, this is it?_ We went over to him, he smiled.

It really was an arena; there were more gates around the walls. Some place to put weapons, shields lying around.

The other guys were here to, but they didn't notice us at first. A thought hit me, "Hiccup?" I asked. This wasn't always an academy, was it?"

He avoided my eyes "no, a lot has happened the last couple of years." Looking everywhere but me he continued, "we weren't always on good terms with dragons, and here we learned to…"

"Kill dragons," I finish. He nodded, well I had the felling from the first time I saw the arena. At least they didn't kill a dragon anymore, that's more than many other places, including my old village.

I flacked a smile at him, "but the times changed." He smile back, but it was a somewhat sad smile. "Yes, they did and for the better luckily."

Then a lot of kids came running from the gateway, "Hiccup is here!"

"Are you going to teach us today" they all had this begging look on their faces.

"No I'm sorry; I have lot of things to do today." The looked disappointed now, Astrid and Fishleg came over to us.

"Astrid, (y/n) is going to be here today okay?" he asked. "Yeah that's fine, I'm sure she can help us." She smiled at me, even if it was forced.

"Then I will take off," he got on Toothless. "See you later," and with that he was gone.

I stayed in the academy for half a day, when I decided to go for a fly with Stardancer. I didn't do much anyway; there was really no need for me. Plus it as also getting boring hearing about the things I already knew. All the kids also avoided me, but they couldn't help looking at Stardancer. She was after all a Night fury, but I guess they were afraid of me and her. I would guess that they're about 12-13 years old, so still shorter than me.

As we flew around the village, I spotted Toothless on a rooftop. He was looking very bored, but where was Hiccup?

He looked up as we landed beside him, and started smiling. That was properly one of the cutes thing I've ever seen, he was adorable. "Where's Hiccup boy, did he leave you?"

He groaned and walked over to the edge of the roof, and looked down. Stardancer and I did the same, but I had to lad on my stomach to see properly.

Down there was a smith and Hiccup, making saddles I think. There was 5 viking standing outside waiting, Toothless roared and the al jumped a little.

"What wrong Toothless, I'm sorry but I don't have tim-"he saw me and stopped. "(y/n), what are you doing?" I was surprised. Before I got to say something, one of the Viking made a sudden noise. Stardancer got startled and accidently pushed me over the edge.

I was prepared to meet the ground; at least I wasn't so high up. But instead I meet flees and then ground and metal. I was lying on top of Hiccup, apparently he tried to catch me.

"Are you crazy? That's dangerous you could've got hurt" he scolded. "I could say the same to you, what were you thinking trying to catch me? You could have broken something you know" I replied. I looked him in the eyes, a moment of silence and then… we laughed.

 **Hello guys :3**

 **I'm sorry, this took some time. I know there didn't happen so much, but things will get better next time. I just don't want to rush things, it has to seem naturally. Or that how I like it ;-)**

 **Anyway I've already know what going to happen next, so hopefully the next chapter will come out faster. ^_^**

 **Hoped you liked it, and I'm very happy for your comments, thank you :3**

 **See you next time 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A way out of the darkness**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Your pov.**

My sleep was interrupted by someone calling my name. First I just ignored it, but then the yelling became more insisting and much louder.

Stardancer also woke up from all the yelling and she decided to get up. A cold wind hit me, and sends a shiver through my body.

"(Y/n)!" why are someone looking for me this early in the morning? _Actually, why is someone even looking for me?_

"Urgh" I got up, "I'm here, mysterious person who woke me up." Okay so I was a little annoyed, but it was early and I was tired.

Someone broke free from the trees, and a big mass of black hit me.

I was laying on the ground again, _so much for getting up._ Then it started licking me, and then I noticed the big green eyes, "Toothless?"

He purred and moved so I could get up, "hey boy, what are you doing her? I don't suppose it was you who called out my name, unless you can speak." He smiled one of those toothless smiles, which I guess gave the idea to his name. He turned his head and looked behind him, I did the same.

There was hiccup, still pushing through the trees, but just as he came free a stick sprung back and hit his chest. Suddenly a wing popped up from his back, and he made a weird sound from the pain.

Then I lost it, it looked so funny so I just couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny" he started to rotate some mechanism and the wing slowly came down. _He's a weird one, I've never meet someone like him._

I was about done with laughing, "It IS funny." I giggled "but anyway, why did you wake me?"

"Well I couldn't find you anywhere yesterday, and I got worried." He scratched his hair, and looked a little away.

"Really?" he nodded. _Well this is something new, to think he was worried about me._

"I was just flying around with Stardancer, we came back around midnight. I actually also told Astrid I was going for a fly, but I guess you didn't meet her." I wasn't sure if I should apologise or not, this was very new for me.

"No I didn't meet her." He's voice was kind of sad, and his eyes were depressed. Toothless walked over to him and nuzzled his nose against his arm.

"Something wrong?" I was kind of worried, I mean aren't Astrid and Hiccup together?

"No it's nothing" he smiled "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm just fine, thank you" I smiled back.

"Then I think will start working, but please come and eat together with us again. It's a little lonely when my mom's not around." He made a little smile and flew off with Toothless.

There was definitely something wrong, because even though he smiled, his eyes were filled with sadness.

 **A week later:**

I've used the last week at the dragon academy, and helping Gobber, so we could help Hiccup. I've eaten dinner with Hiccup, and found out his mom properly soon will get home. Also that there's something going on with Astrid and Hiccup, because shouldn't it be her that ate with Hiccup and not me?

But anyway today is the days were the student at the dragon academy is going find a dragon. Almost the whole village was here to see it, also Hiccup. As he said it's a chief's job to protect and encourage his village. There's actually a girl I'm cheering for, I've gotten to like her this last week. She has a lot of spirit and courage, but she's also very gentle. I'm sure she will be a great dragon rider.

Were on an open area, where all the dragons meet, rest and play. It's the best place to find a dragon since there's a lot of them, and many different kinds too.

The most ordinary is of course; Grunkel, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Terrible Terror and Monstrous Nightmare.

It's the dragons most people chose apparently; there are also most of these kinds of dragons here.

But there are actually also some more rare and difficult ones like; Trunderdrum, a Stormcutter, Whispering death and Timberjack.

I think the little girl I favour; Juliana is going after a Deadly Nadder, but she's been looking at that Stormcutter for a long time now. Who know it may be a good match, they are very friendly dragons.

For the other students I don't know, the boys will go after some big dragons of course, especially that one boy, I don't know is name. I'm bad at remembering names, but good at faces. He's been looking very excited the whole time, I've got a feeling I should keep an eye on him.

The students were standing on a line, while Astrid was talking about what they learned, how important this was, how's it's going to work, bla bla bla.

Juliana glanced at me, and I send her an encouraging smile.

They started, and the 5 students went out to find their dragon. It was simple; they just had to bond with a dragon, using what they've learned. Of course the dragons also had to like them; dragons have a very strong sense of this. Who they like, and who they don't, they can sense it in an instance.

As I predicted Juliana was going towards the group of Deadly Nadder's, when she stopped and turned. She looked at the Stormcutter, and started making her way towards it. When she got close it noticed her, this was it, what was going to happen. The Stormcutter stood up and got to Juliana, its head went down to Juliana's level. It sniffed, puffed her hair by blowing some air, and looked her in deep in the eyes. She took her hand out slowly and placed it in front of the Stormcutter.

"Yes, come on you can do this," my voice was very low, only meant for myself. "You know that girl?" It was Hiccup, apparently he heard me.

"Well yes, I've helped out at the academy, she's very good." _Why am I nervous?_

"I can see that, to think she chooses a Stormcutter, it's actually the same dragon my mom has." He had a little smile on his face, "is that so, I didn't know."

"Well I didn't tell you, did I?" his smile grew. _Why does he smile so much, is something amusing?_

I didn't know what to say, and I was too concentrated on Juliana to focus on something else.

The Stormcutter looked at her, her hand, and then her it finally decided and let Juliana pat its head.

I breathed out; she found her dragon, and a magnificent one at that.

The villagers started cheering; almost everybody had found their dragons now, except for the boy, with the name I don't remember. He was going for a big one, a really big one; The Timberjack, and it was not looking friendly.

 _Oh no, for the love of Thor, don't do it._

He wasn't turning back, and the dragon had discovered him now.

I started running.

 _ **(Note**_ _: Timberjack is a gigantic dragon, with razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Is in the Dragon manual Hiccup read in the first movie.)_

 **Hi! :3**

 **So I hoped you liked it. ^_^**

 **I will properly start to jump more in the story, but it will come gradually.**

 **Kind of hope that this left you wondering what will happen. :3**

 **Can't wait to start writing it, I think it will be out soon.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, see you next time. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A way out of the darkness**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hiccup's pov.**

(y/n) suddenly started running; she was gone before I got to stop her.

 _What is she doing?_

I looked in the direction she was running, and discovered she was heading towards the boy who hadn't found a dragon yet. He was heading toward the forest, or more like he was walking towards the Timberjack.

 _By Odin,_ I hadn't noticed, what's wrong with me at the moment. More important, what was he doing? Why in the world would he choose a Timberjack, you shouldn't try to ride them.

(y/n) was catching up to him, but he was so close to the Timberjack now.

"Toothless!" he came flying and landed in front of me, he sensed what was going on. "Stupid boy, are you trying to get yourself killed?" I got on Toothless, and he set off.

(Y/n) was just behind the boy now, but unfortunately the Timberjack was also just in front of him. The boy put his hand out, but the Timberjack responded with a roar.

It started to move its wing; _I'm not going to make it. Toothless is fast, but he too far away._

Just when the wing came down, (y/n) was there and pushed the boy to the ground.

The wing passed over their heads, and then the Timberjack retreated it.

 _She made it,_ but the Timberjack wasn't done yet. It started to move, but then (y/n) got up.

 **Your pov.**

"What are you doing, I could have managed that myself!" The boy was clearly upset about being rescued by a girl, in front of the whole village.

"Yeah sure, just get out of her now." He was getting up, "no this is my dragon, I won't leave."

He was getting on my nerves, "this is too much for you, find another dragon."

"No I wo-" the Timberjack started to move again. "Get away now," I shouted and pushed him out of reach and ducked when the wing came down.

Toothless landed between me and the boy. "(y/n) are okay?" Hiccup shouted, "yeah just get the boy out of here. "but-" I interrupted him "Now Hiccup."

I was facing the dragon and didn't look at him, but I believed he would do as I said.

I moved forward slowly, staying low to the ground, when I was close enough I started mumbling, but put more and more voice to it and was soon I was singing.

The Timberjack was just about to attack again, when it heard my singing. Slowly it lowered its wings so they at last were touching the ground.

I breathed out, it was working.

Slowly I got closer, while the Timberjack started to lower its head. As I came closer I saw it was female, _well it explains why it was_ _that_ _angry. They are even more aggressive than the males._

I was still singing as her head now was on my level, slowly I started to just hum the song instead. I stepped toward her head and started to stroke her between the eyes. Slowly she closed them and pressed her whole head against me, while I continued to stroke her. After some minutes I slowly let go, and looked her in the eyes. I wasn't singing anymore but it wasn't necessary, she was calm and trusted me.

"Good girl," I scratched her neck "Sorry about the boy, he didn't know was he was doing." She closed her eyes as saying it was okay, and then she flew off.

I breathed out, I hadn't been sure if it would work. I never tried that trick on a Timberjack, so I just hoped for the best.

As I turned around to scold the boy, I found the village looking at me with big eyes. _Shit, I forgot they were here,_ even hiccup looked shocked.

"How did you do that?" hiccup asked, "Um, I don't really know how to explain it properly." _More like I don't want to, it just remind me of him._

"It was amazing I've never seen anything like it." His whole faces showed that he was excited

"I couldn't agree more." Another Stormcutter landed beside us and a woman climbed down.

"So who is this girl hiccup? I haven't seen her before." she smiled at me; she seemed very kind I wonder if this was Hiccup's mom.

"This is (y/n), (y/n) this is my mom Valka" _So it is his mom,_ I Smiled.

 **3 months later:**

It was fall, and the colors on the leaves were changing. I love this season the world just seems different than normal. It was morning, and I was staring out the window from my new room.

I've moved in with Hiccup and Valka, they insisted, and when it started to get colder I gave in. so now I live here, in the chief's house.

I breathed out, Stardancer was lying beside me. We still slept together, it felt kind of weird not to. _Anyway I should get up, can't sleep all day._ I went over to the wardrobe, _well is nice to have somewhere for my clothes._ I took my long pants on, and a long-sleeved shirt, and a leather skirt. Then my fur vest, it didn't have any sleeves, but it was still warm. My belt with my knives and a small purse, was hanging on my waist.

I made a braid in my (h/c) hair, there's always some smaller braids in my hair. So it was a big braid with smaller braids in it, very common here apparently.

The last thing was my boots and then I was ready to go. "Come on Stardancer, let's go."

We ran out of the door, and bumped in to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Wow, where are you going," his smile was warm and friendly. "Oh you know, just for a ride through the clouds." He got up on toothless, and they both looked at us. "So where are we going (y/n)?"

I myself climbed on Stardancer, "you don't have work?" I asked.

"No, and I think I can thank you for that," _God his smile is cute._

I blushed just a little; "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Mhhh if you say so," he smirked "Ms. _You should get a new helper."_

 _Gobber I swear by Odin, that we are going to talk about this later._

"Whatever," Stardancer set off from the ground "are you coming?"

He laughed "right behind you," and by that they were also off the ground.

 **Hello everyone ^_^**

 **Thank you for reading, hoped it was good.**

 **I didn't update for some time, sorry. :/**

 **I didn't really have time, and I'm not really sure when the new chapter is going to be up. I will try to update so fast as possible.**

 **Anyway next chapter is going to be a bit cozier. :3**

 **If there anything you think about the story, or maybe something you would like to see. Please tell me and I will see if it could fit in. ^_^**

 **Sorry for the long comment, see you next time. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry that its so long time since i updated. So many things have happend so i just couldn't consentrate on the story, anyway here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

 **A way out of the darkness**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Your pov:**

We had been flying around all day, looking at dragons, fishing, sky-diving. In all it had been a good day, it was evening and soon the sun would set.

We were flying toward a hill when Astrid and Stormfly came flying; behind them was Eret with Skullcrusher.

We stood still in the air, and then hiccup took the word.

"Hey Astrid, Eret, what are you doing here?" he was smiling, a very small smile.

"Umm you now just flying around, what about you?" they were definitely not talking normally.

"Same we haven't been doing so much today, I didn't really have any work so, yeah…"

Eret was glaring at me as usual, "Hiccup, I don't think you should spent so much time together with _her_." That actually surprised me; Eret never said it so openly in my face. Sure I knew he hated it, but I didn't think he actually would say something like that. _Ouch._

Hiccups face grew hard, "I don't see the problem." He looked at Astrid, "I think we will go on now, see you later."

I follow him, and send Eret my most evil glare when I flew past.

We landed on the hill, Hiccup was off Toothless incredible fast, and he was clearly annoyed. "I don't get him, you haven't done anything but he still-" walked around I circle, I got off Stardancer. "I mean as if it wasn't enough him and Astrid..." he sat down, his hands in his brown hair.

I got down beside him, while Stardancer and Toothless lay beside us. "Hiccup I'm fine, but… what about you?"

 **Hiccups pov.**

(Y/n) looked very worried, her eyes shining in the sun. "I suppose that there's no harm in telling, me and Astrid broke up." She had one of those faces that said; I shouldn't have asked.

"IF I'm honest I guess I knew it was coming, it's just hard, even when you know what's coming." _It's my fault anyway._

She didn't look at me, "yeah, I know what you mean."

"I can't say it's only Astrid through; I'm the one most at fault here. After my father died and I became chief, there've been so many things. I just didn't see her drifting away from me slowly, but steady she flooded out of me grip. Found someone new," I sighed. "I guess that's also why I easily become irritated with Eret. It's not he's fault though, even though he _could_ be nicer to you." I gave her a small smile, strange how I felt so at peace after only knowing her for a little while.

She looked a little sad; Stardancer put her head in (y/n) lap, like if she also could feel that (y/n) was a little down. "I understand why he don't like me though, am not exactly a good person." (Y/n) said that with great sorrow in her voice.

"Why are you saying that? I know you, and I haven't seen anything that says that you're a bad person."

"Hiccup you don't know me, and I'm not sure you want to."

"(Y/n) what happened; you can tell me, I won't judge."

Not once did she look at me, only towards the sun. The soft sunlight gave her (h/c) hair a golden touch and made her shine like diamonds.

"It's a long story."

"I don't mind." She was still quite, "I would like to know about you (y/n)."

She breathed in "Okay." She said and started on her story;

"It happened long ago, before I was born; my mom was a beautiful woman, and loved by many people. She was always smiling and cheered everybody up.

She was going to get married with the man she loved, and I think she was very happy. Drago had been chief of the village for some time at that point, and the dragons didn't really bother the village.

Our village was also a fishing village, and my mom's financed was a fisherman. One day when he was out fishing, a storm came and the ship crashed, no one survived.

My mom was broken, she couldn't believe it. Time went by and it didn't get any better, her grieve didn't vanish. Her parents were worried and didn't know what to do.

Then one day Drago came, and asked for my mom's hand in married. My grandparents said yes, and hoped she could start over. Overwind her grief, they only wanted what was best for her. Besides, everybody saw Drago as a hero at that point. It was before his evil side was showed. I was told he could be a very charming man when he wanted to.

After the wedding she didn't come out for a long time, and didn't talk so much to anybody. One day everything changed, and she came out of her shell. She told me that the day I was born, it was as she woke up again.

She was the most loving mother a child can have, even if she didn't love Drago, she still loved me, and never blamed me for anything. She told me many stories, mostly about dragons and their great power. I was very fascinated by them; I never really saw them as evil creatures. One story especially stayed with me, all the way to today, I will never forget it. About the great dragon who became the first star in the sky. Even though he had the darkest skin when he was alive, he became the brightest star in the sky.

I loved her very much, but when I was seven she died from a sickness. From there on out it was only me and Drago.

He told me many things, taught me how to speak to dragons. To control them, all the beautiful things my mom told me. He turned them around and made them ugly. He didn't love me, only saw as a tool he could use.

One thing he didn't take was the stories about the stars and the dragon.. My mom always said that when people die they become stars in the night and watch over the people they love.

So I often went out in the night and looked at the stars. One faithful night everything changed, because that was the night I meet Stardancer. I wasn't afraid, I was fascinated. She was all black, even darker than the night itself, I Thought that this dragon must shine the Brightest, the day it became a star. She showed me that dragons weren't evil demons, but kind creatures. But most of all, she showed me that the world was a beautiful place, just as my mom told me.

Everything was good and peaceful for a while, but then Drago decided to make a dragon army. Terrified that he would find Stardancer, I didn't do anything to stop him. I will always regret this. I just kept Stardancer safe, Drago left me in charge when he went out on his ships to collect dragons. He came back sometimes, and one time he was back for he found Stardancer, there was a Fight, and some people got hurt, but we got away and hideded in the forest.

Drago soon went out again, and this time Eret's Father was in charge, they always tried to find me, but I had a lot of friends in the forest. They never found us, but one day I heard a scream, and when I went to see what happened, Eret's Father laid dead on the ground. Killed by on desperate dragon witch they had captured.

I freed the dragon but his dead will always be on my account, it was after all because of me they were in the forest. We moved farther into the forest after that, it was hard, but we survived.

Stardancer was always there for me. I like to think that it was my mom that sent Stardancer to me, to show me that world isn't as Drago told me."

"(y/n) you're crying."

* * *

Yeah so a lot of feelings in this one, but you now know your background. ^-^

thank you for reading my story, it means a lot, please comment. :3 I hope I can get the next one done soon, I have some free time in the nexts days soo... yeah.

See you next time! :3


	10. Chapter 10

**HTTYD2 chapter 10**

 **Hiccups pov.**

 **hi! :3**

 **so here it is, I've really wanted to write this chapter, or this moment. and finnally its her! so enjoy! (^-^)**

* * *

Her hand traveled up to her cheek and wiped the tear away. "I don't know what's wrong with me; I've been behaving like a whole other person since I met you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, while trying to get eye contact with her, but she continued to watch the sun set.

"I'm selfish, I only think of myself, don't care about others, and avoid being involved in difficult situations. My whole life I've been taught not to feel, not to care. My feelings is looked away were I can't reach them, I'm not even sure I there's a heart in my chest." She was still patting Stardancer, but her shoulders were still and her movement was everything but relaxed.

"That's not true (Y/N)!" I turned my gaze toward the horizon; the sun bathed the country in a golden glow, as if we were in a completely different dimension. "Someone like you just described wouldn't have saved a young boy from a dragon, or have helped everywhere she could, even if other people didn't see it, I did."

She finally looked at me, searching my eyes to see if I was lying. When she found nothing her eyes became full with pain. "(Y/N) you are not your father, and you are not the monster you think other people see. You are you."

She curled up, so Stardancer had to remove her head, and rest it behind (y/n) back. "What I don't know who that is?" her voice muffled because she was speaking into her knees.

I wanted to move closer, put my arm around her in a tight embrace. Hoping it could hold her together, but I didn't, something inside of me stopped me. "(Y/N) even if you don't know it, I do. I may only have known you for a couple of months, but in that time I've got to know you. I'm sure you will find out for yourself soon enough."

I was true, I did know her. Her smile; the breathtaking real one, and the dark sad one. Her Lovely laugh and her beautiful (e/c) eyes. The Captivating way she moves with her sword, like if she was dancing on thin air. How her and Stardancer fly through the sky, perfectly, as one. How she did things for others, unknowingly about how much it meant. Yeah I knew her, and she made me forget about everything else.

"And when that day comes, and you find yourself, you will know I was right."

"H-Hiccup," her voice was thin and wobbly. "I don't think I want to know. I-I'm beginning to feel things again. I'm afraid what will happen to me if… if I change even more."

"(Y/N)." my voice was soft, trying to console her.

She suddenly sat strait up, and stared me in the eyes with unbelievable insensitivity. "And it's all your fault. You make me question myself, the thing you says, the things you do, how you only think about other people, you're selflessness. It stirs me up inside, I can't think, I can't talk, all the feelings I thought was locked up, you force them forward. This burning feeling inside, It's suffocating, I-" she was shaking a little and ha tears in her eyes.

"(Y/N), are you in love with me?" the words were out of me mouth before I even realized I spoke them.

She frowned for a moment, her face showing that at first, she didn't understand. Then fear, and at last a confused expression. In any other situation I would have been fun to see all these face expressions, but not today.

She turned away from me and looked elsewhere. "I don't know, I can't be, I don't know what love is, I-" I interrupted her, what was this growing feeling inside me?

"I don't believe you; I know you know what love is. You love Stardancer, your mother, and the burning feeling inside you?" I was irritated, but why? It felt like my blood was boiling and I couldn't control it anymore, this never happened before.

"No, I- "

I stepped in front of her, taking a hold of her wrist. She couldn't avoid me eyes any longer. I could see it, hell I could even feel it. Her confusion, how she tried to avoid the truth.

"(Y/N)" I spoke in a low soft voice.

She was shaking her head, and whimpered; "H-Hiccup, I…" She stopped.

Before I even knew was I was doing, I had pulled her closer. We were somehow both standing up now, my right hand around her waist, the other under her chin. Her face was so close, her beautiful (e/c) eyes, lovely pink cheeks, and the perfect red mouth. Her lips looked so soft, so tempting. Never in my life have I wanted someone as bad as I wanted her right now in this moment.

My eyes locked with hers, searching. Searching for an answer, and I saw it. It wasn't even a second, but it was enough, and I knew how she felt.

In a swift movement my lips was on hers, and a fire started in my body. It was a heat as never before, her lips was so soft, and she tasted sweeter than anything I've tasted before. In the start she was still, but slowly she gave in to the kiss. The tension melted away, and the only thing that existed was her. My hands on her hip and back, her hand in my hair, sending shivers down my spine. All the things that couldn't have been said with words were as clear as the wind that surrounded us. It felt as if my body would be burned to ashes before I would let go. Not that it would stop me from kissing her, again and again.

All the feelings from before made sense now, how irritated I was when she didn't knew if she loved me. How I wanted to embrace and protect her. It was simple, because I love her, and I didn't want to let her go.

Not now not ever.

All too soon we separated, but I still hold onto her. Her eyes were calm now, and shining like stars. I heard some sounds, and glanced to the side; (y/n) did the same. Toothless and Stardancer was looking at us, they both ran over and pushed us to the ground. It was like they planned it; they grinned and nuzzled close to us. In the end we were all laying together in a group. The sun had already set behind the horizon, and the stars came out.

In the end we all fell asleep on that hill, the stars looking down on us.

I would never have imagined that something big and terrible soon would tear my world apart.

* * *

So i hpoe you liked it, soon interseting things will happen MUHAHAHA :)

Anyway please comment if you feel like it.

See you next time ;3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hi

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but school and tests…

I hate it, anyway here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Your pov.**

You know how you would think that after a day like yesterday, it would be totally romantic the next day. Well guess what, it's not. The atmosphere is gone, so now it's just awkward. I can't believe all the embarrassing things that came out of my mouth, what was I thinking. Or… why wasn't I thinking, I was even crying yesterday. I have to get it together, I don't think I like this 'new me'.

Hiccup was clearly trying to act normal, but either one of us knew what to do. We just said an awkward good morning and then we flew back to Berk.

It was better being back in the village, with people, and noise from the thing that was going on. I normally aren't the big 'people lover', but it made the tension there had been between me and hiccup loose up. I could look him in the eyes now, which was good, because I love his green eyes.

Astrid was coming out from one of the house, she wanted to talk with hiccup, so Stardancer and I just headed out to get some late breakfast.

 **Hiccup's pov.**

I followed after Astrid, we were going toward the forest. (Y/N) was okay with it, I don't know what I expected. I guess a person can't change overnight, which means that she properly wouldn't get jealous.

We stopped in front of the forest; I wonder why we have to go so far from the village.

"So uhm, Hiccup…" Astrid was nervous; this wasn't going to be a nice topic.

"You and (y/n), are you, uhm… together?"

I wasn't really sure what we were, I liked her, but I'm not sure how she feels.

"I don't know Astrid, it's hard to explain. Why do you want to know anyway?"

She avoided my eyes. "I… I guess I'm just you know, uhm… kind of uhm." She sighed.

"I'm just guilty about breaking up with you, we was been together for a long time and all that. I just wanted to think, that maybe you also was okay with it. It just, I want us to still be friends."

So that what was all this was about, I was of course hurt when she broke up. I loved her, but I also felt some kind of relief when we broke up. Something I didn't even know was on my shoulders, but it disappeared after we the break up. "I'm okay, and of course we will remain friends. I'm also fine with you dating Eret, his is a good man. And if he could stop hating (y/n), it would be better."

"About that hiccup, I-" A shadow drifted over us, I looked up and saw my mother flying past.

"Sorry Astrid can we talk later?" I didn't wait for an answer, and began making my way to where I think I saw my mother land. I had been a long time since I've seen her; she has been away for a couple of weeks now. She was out and handled things and problems about dragons; she did that instead of me. I guess I could go back to handle some of the problems, now that (y/n) have helped taking all the small jobs of my shoulders. To be honest I missed flying out with Toothless and see new thing, I missed the adventures.

She was in front of our house (y/n) was also there with Stardancer.

My mom was just getting down from Cloudjumper, as I reached them.

"Hey mom is there anything new." I didn't really expect something big, but the expression on her face told me something else.

"Hiccup, I'm afraid I have bad news." She looked worried, "maybe we should go inside, (y/n) you can come to." I wonder what was wrong, inside we sat down and my mom started to explain.

"I was flying over some land, when I saw a forest all burned down. We followed the trail of destruction, and we came upon a big group of men capturing dragon. I wanted to stop them, but there was too many. I don't know if someone is trying to make an army like Drago's, but we have to stop them."

I've been listening closely and I didn't like what I heard, not one bit. She was right we had to do something now. "If what you say if true, we have to stop it, I will get the others. (y/n) you're coming too, no choice."

I looked at (y/n), and she just stared back, until she nodded. "I was bored anyway; I'm not doing this because you ordered me to." She smirked.

I couldn't help but feel more at ease, she had that gift. To make everything seem easy, it was something not everybody could do that effortlessly.

Time skip;

It had taken an hour to gather the others, but now we could go.

The whole group was; me, my mom, (y/n), Astrid, Fishleg, the twins, Snotloud, and Eret. Eret insisted to come with, I'm not sure why but I didn't have anything against it.

We arrived to the burned forest quite fast, as my mom said; it was all burned down. It was black and you could clearly see what way the ones responsible for it, was going. (y/n) had been quite this whole time, which was unusually.

I didn't get to ask if she was okay, because we arrived to the army. It was huge, there was so many men and dragons. I wasn't sure if we were enough to stop them, maybe I should have taken more men with me.

The most frightening thing however, was that the traps. I had seen them before; it was the same as Drago used. I heard a gasp, and saw (y/n). She looked terrified, her whole body said so.

"(y/n) what wrong, what did you see?"

She just shook her head and pointed down. I followed her finger, like the others, and saw what had frightened her.

A person who should have been dead, a person who brought so many bad memories with him;

Drago.

* * *

Hello (^-^)

So did you see that coming huh?

Maybe, maybe not.

The reason I chose not just to end it, was because that:

First; it was my original conflict.

Second; there haven't really happened something BIG yet.

Third; I always wondered what happened with Drago in the end of HTTYD2. I mean de he drown or what? So this is my explanation on what happened, details will come later in the next chapters.

That was basically the reasons.

So hope you liked it, please comment what you think.

Thanks for reading, see you next time.

And I'm out.


	12. Chapter 12

HTTYD2 CH 12

 **Hiccup's pov.**

The rock beneath me was beginning to become cold. I was sitting beside my fathers' monument, while Toothless was laying there with me.

It was nice to have him with me, he will always be my best friend, and I wouldn't be able to bear losing him too. I still can't believe that it Drago is alive; I thought that he drowned that time.

(y/n) was properly the most shocked out of all of us; I have never seen her like that. It was the first time she showed fear, and it was heartbreaking.

Earlier that day:

 _I just sat there, not believing that it really was Drago. Hoping my eyes were just deceiving me, but the others faces showed that I wasn't the only one who saw it._

 _He was alive, and he was definitely up to something._

 _Everybody was quite, not knowing what to say, waiting for my word._

 _There was some weird noise to my right side; (y/n) was sitting on Stardancer, shaking. A hand over her mouth and her (e/c) eyes wide open in fear._

 _She noticed me starring, and started to shake her head._

" _Hiccup.. I- I can't.." her voice was trembling._

 _She turned Stardancer around and flew back, fast. In very short time was she far away from us._

" _Hiccup what do we do?" It was Astrid, but she didn't have that sharp tone her voice normally holds._

" _I think it would be better if we fly home for now, and then figure this out. We got to have a plan before we do anything." I tried to keep my voice calm, but didn't quite succeed._

Present time:

I hadn't seen (y/n) since then, nobody has. I'm not sure what to do, she always is so strong. Like she could take everything the world threw at her.

"What are we going to do bud?" Toothless growled softly.

I know that Toothless is the alfa dragon, so we won't have any problem with dragons, but Drago….

He needs to be stopped, and I'm afraid that I will have to kill him.

"I can't do that… I wish I was as strong as you dad. No, I wish you were here." Toothless moved a little and looked in the direction of the ocean.

"What is it bud?" he didn't move, jus gazed in the same direction. I listened and heard some soft singing. It was a clear calm voice, so low that I barely could hear it.

"Come on boy, lets se who it is." I got on Toothless, and he took off.

We softly landed in the grass, close to the singing voice. There was to silhouettes sitting at the edge of a cliff, they hadn't heard us, but..

The singing was now clearly and I could hear the words, and I knew that song.

 _I only want your hand to hold_

 _I only want you near me_

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming_

 _Through all life's sorrows_

 _And delights_

 _I'll keep your laugh inside me_

 _I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

 _With never a fear of drowning_

 _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

 _And you will marry me._

I was close now, and I recognized the shadows, it was Stardancer and, "(y/n)."

….

Hi

So I'm sorry that I have been such an a**hole for not updating.

To be honest I was almost just going to end it quickly and sloppy.

But your comments made me so happy and gave me the inspiration and encouragement to continue.

I will continue with my original idea so, there will come more chapters.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I hope to update once more in this week, and that will maybe be longer.

Thank you for your comments, they make my day. 3

See you next time ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

HTTYD2 13

"(y/n)?"

Hiccup was standing behind me together with Toothless, I hadn't heard them coming because of my singing. "H-Hiccup, what are you doing here."I wanted to be alone; there was a reason why I had been gone the whole day.

"Can we join you?" hiccup asked, I just nodded, finding that my voice wouldn't come out.

We just sat there in silence, I was waiting for him to ask me where I had been all day. Trying to find a good answer, but what could I say? That I was afraid, a coward, that I couldn't meet my dad again.

He breathed in, "so…" oh no, I'm not ready, I started to panic. "You um… sing very beautifully." What? His green beautiful eyes looking into mine, there were neither angry nor demanding. They were soft and kind, somehow curious.

"I know that song... my mom and dad sang it once..." his smile was sad, "it brings back some good memories.." I nodded.

"Where did you learn it?" Now that I knew he wasn't going to ask why I left, my voice came back."My mom used to sing it to me every night before I went to sleep." I also smiled by the memory.

"How was she?" he asked

"She was very kind, always smiling at me, never really angry. I was a very spoiled child while my mother was alive, I loved her very much. Still do, she was the complete opposite of my father. That time brings back so much happiness, but also pain."

"Drago, did he..?" not knowing how to ask he stopped.

"Torture me?" I said. He nodded.

"Yes," his look was worried, "was it bad?" I pulled up in my shirt, fist he was confused, and got a pink blush on his cheeks, then his faced showed shock and horror. There was a big scar that ran over my stomach, it was old now but you could still see how serious it had been. I almost died when he gave me that.

"Why?" was the only thing he said. "I didn't want to kill a dragon, so he k-killed it in front of me, and afterwards cut me in the stomach. Then he just left. Some villagers found me and brought me to their herbalist, she healed me. I almost died that time, I w-was only 8 years old hiccup."

He looked horrified, "and you went back?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go."

I was silent for some time, "after I met Stardancer everything changed. I started to feel happy again, and I found out how to communicate with dragons." I smiled at him, "you know how my dad controls the dragons with his voice. I found out another way to use my voice, but instead of controlling dragons I speak to them."

He was more relaxed now; he smiled at me "how?"

"Through singing" I smiled back. "It makes dragons relax and trust me; afterwards I can come close to them. I often sing for Stardancer, she loves it."

"Can you sing for me? The same song you sang before?"

I nodded and started singing in a slow melody;

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With never a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you would marry me_

 _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

 _Will stop me on my journey_

 _If you will promise me your heart_

 _And love me for eternity_

 _My dearest one, my darling dear_

 _Your mighty words astound me_

 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me_

He was reacting like my dragons, eyes closed, small smile on his face, completely relaxed. I smiled and stopped and looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me confused. "Your turn." I eyes grew wide, "I can't really sing that well"I was silent, waiting for him.

He sighed and slowly started to sing.

 _But I would bring you rings of gold_

 _I'd even sing you poetry_

 _And I would keep you from all harm_

 _If you would stay beside me_

I took over once more, singing in a clear voice.

 _I have no use for rings of gold_

 _I care not for your poetry_

 _I only want your hand to hold_

 _I only want you near me_

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming_

 _Through all life's sorrows_

 _And delights_

 _I'll keep your laugh inside me_

 _I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

 _With never a fear of drowning_

 _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

 _And you will marry me._

We had been singing slowly and softly, not in the normal tempo of the song."Thank you (Y/n)" both Toothless and Stardancer was sleeping beside us.

"(y/n), tomorrow we have decided to fly out and stop Drago." I looked at him terrified, "I understand if you don't want to come." He said fast when he saw my expression. "You can stay here. I just wanted you to know, that's all."

I was relieved that he understood, "Thank you hiccup." My voice was calm and low; he nodded, understanding that I wasn't going with them.

"It is okay, I understand."

"H-Hiccup," there was something I had to say; "Just… Please come back home safely, okay?" I was worried, I knew he was strong, but I couldn't help it. I just wouldn't be able to lose him too; he was the only person beside my mother who cared for me. And I also cared for him very much.

"I will, I promise you that." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I tensed at first but then relaxed in his arms.

"Okay"

* * *

Hey again. 3

So hoped you liked it, and that it wasn't to cheesy, so I will really try to update every week from now on, but I can't promise anything. Thank you for reading, and please comment what you think. So yeah see you next week, I hope. :3


	14. Chapter 14

HTTYD2 14

 **hey, to all who have been following my story: I am so sorry that I fist updated now. I totally forgot about this story because there was so much going on in my life. I hope you forgive me. This is the last chapter, so i hope you like it!**

3 person pov.

Hiccup and the Villagers were getting ready to leave Berk and stop Drago. Everyone was gathered to wish them good luck, only one person was missing. Hiccup searched the crowd with his eyes, but couldn't find her. Without saying goodbye he and the others left to fight Drago.

Hidden in the shadows, between the trees, was two set of eyes. They looked at the group, but most hiccup as they flew away. A sigh escaped from (y/n)'s lips, and Stardancer growled lowly and worried.

(y/n) wished she could go with them, but she simply didn't have the courage to do so. She started walking to the place were Hiccup had found her last night, and sat down.

Your pov.

My head were a whirling mess; I couldn't think one calm thought. Stardancer could feel how worried as was, and that just made her worry. I had to calm down, I just couldn't.

What if Hiccup got killed? Or hurt? Would it be my fault because I wasn't there? Would they be able to defeat Drago?

Waiting with all these questions was killing me, but I just couldn't get it together. I wanted to help, I really did. It was just that, my nightmares and memories still was as clear as water.

I started singing. It normally helps, but even this couldn't help me. What would my mom have done? She would probably have gone with them, yeah no doubt.

Hiccup words came to me; _you are not your father._ He was the first to say that to me, everybody else just looked at me and saw a monster. Maybe they were right, I mean here I was, sitting down, letting Hiccup take all the risk. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here I wouldn't know the feeling of trusting and loving another person.

I pushed myself off the ground, I had made up my mind. Stardancers head shot up, looking me deep in the eyes. She growled and I patted her nose. I got up on her, and sat me comfortable. She walked over to the end of the high cliff and looked down, then she sat off, and we flew into the sky. Following the same direction Hiccup and the others had flown.

"Time to meet my old man again."

We had been under ways for a while now, and I could finally see my destination. As I got closer I saw the smoke, horrible thoughts ran through my head, pictures about hiccup getting hurt or killed, flew through my brain.

However to my relief was the alfa species nowhere in sight. I saw Toothless and flew down to him, when he saw us he ran to meet us, but hiccup wasn't with him. "Toothless where is hiccup" said I a little panicked. "I'm here" Hiccup came out from behind a big stone. "Hiccup!" I shouted and ran over to him and hugged him. Hard.

"Hey (y/n), what are you doing here? Not that it's not lovely to see you." He said with a little laugh as he hugged me back. "Uhm." I mumbled hesitating. "I was worried and couldn't stop thinking about what may have happened, and I kind of ended up finding myself flying here."

He laughed at me even more now, "That's just like you (y/n)"

"No its not" I mumbled "Anyway what is going on are you already done?"

"Pretty much, Toothless are the alfa dragon, so it didn't take much to stop Drago." Hiccup answered,

I breathed out "so nobody got hurt?" Hiccup looked a little uncomfortable "well nobody on our side, but your dad he's.." I guessed what he was "Dead"

"Yeah, he wouldn't give up and kept coming at us, and I didn't want anyone else to die like my father. So I did what I had to, but it was quick, and I don't think he felt pain. I know he was evil but nobody deserves pain." He had rabbled all of that so fast that I had a hard time understanding what he said, but he was nervous about how I was going to react to the news. It was clear to se, but he had always been an open book, so that wasn't new.

"Hiccup" I said softly "it's okay I'm neither angry nor sad, actually I'm not sure what I feel. I never loved him, and to be honest I feel a little relived that he is gone." Hiccup relaxed once again, "I wasn't sure about what you would feel" he said. "I know."

"So what can I do to help" I asked him "well we are freeing the dragons now and making sure that they are okay, we are also sending the men back to their villages" he stated.

"Then I think I will go help with the dragons, I am the best dragon master after all" I teased. "Oh really, is that so?"

I laughed "You bet, now let me go, so I can help the others" he still held me I his arms, and smiled a mischievous smile. "Sure but first" he pulled me closer and kissed me softly on my lips. It was a short kiss but it still sent electricity through every nerve in my body. Then he let me go and I walked blushing away

It took some hours to free all the dragons, and send Drago's men back to their own land. My throat had become a little dry, from all the singing I had done to calm the dragons.

But we were finally done, and I found Stardancer lying around doing nothing. "You lazy dragon, taking a nap while I do all the work" she just grinned at me "oh really now, I am going to get you" I was just about to start tickling her, when someone yelled "(y/n) we can fly home now."

I looked at stardancer, she had a sneaky glint in the eyes "I am going to get you later!" I laughed.

"What are you doing?" it was hiccup. "Oh nothing, nothing." I jumped on Stardancer "I am all ready to fly home."

Hiccup smiled "yes let's go home."

End.

 **Sorry there wasn't so much action, but I just have many things right now, and i thought it was better to end the story quickly. Thank you all so much for reading this story and leaving comments! I love you all. Sorry once again for the late update.**

 **buy, buy 3**


End file.
